Mesmerized by you Part 1
by Nettan87
Summary: Here it is, the long awaited continuation of my GaaraLee fanfic "My Beautiful Green Wild Beast". This is just part one, part two will be up as soon as I've finished it, but it might be a while ; Sorry ; Hope you like it! Comments are greatly appreciat
1. Chapter 1

_**Mesmerized by you...**____Part 1._

It was getting dark and the setting darkness had slowly but certainly claimed it's rightfull grip over the quiet konoha village. There was a slight chill in the still evening air, the freezing sensation sinking it's claws into ones exposed skin like a silent secret whisper of the soon to come autumn. Lee was slowly making his way home through the deserted streets, his head lowerd and his eyes fixed unfocused on the ground before him as he walked. His arms tightly hugging his stomach, as if in pain, protecting himself against a danger no one but he could see. The streaks of black hair swaying across his face at every step seemed to be desperatly trying to conceal his brow, wrinkled in deep thought, an ait of sadness surrounding him. It was dark now, no one would see him, he could let his true emotions float up to the surface and reflect in his features without worrying about others seeing. During the days he put on a mask of happiness and went through the days as normal as he could. But it was tiering. Tiering to keep up the pretence of happiness when depression so clearly was threatening to consume him. His thoughts being far away, he had not paid attention on the gathering darkness during his training out in the woods and hadn't realized how late it was until he could hardly see his own hands infront of him. This wasn't the first time this had happened. The training being the only thing able to distract him from any other thoughts, even if it didn't last for long, he needed a break. Suddendly his feet stopped, as if they had had a mind of their own, and his whole body came to a halt. When he raised his head and looked up through dark forelocks, Lee noticed that he was standing right outside his own front door. He didn't really remember how he had gotten there, and he didn't care much either. His eyes, now wide open, slid over the door to settle on the woodden mailbox next to it. A glimmer of hope flashed up from the depths of his dark eyes as his hand reached out to lightly touch the rough surface, not yet worn smooth by years of harsh weather, with his fingertips, building curage.

"_Please. Please...!"_ he begged from the bottom of his heart as he quickly flipped open the lid to reveal it's hidden content... It was empty. With a heavy sigh, the hope yet again gone from his eyes, he let he lid fall closed on it's own as he opened the door and entered his small apartment. He didn't understand what could have happened. They used to write to each othere very single day they where appart. It had been a joy to come home and find a letter from his love in the mail every day. But then, almost a month ago, the letters from Gaara had suddendly stopped coming. After this, Lee had written several letters to Gaara, but still no reply. Surely he just had a lot of things to do, or he was out on a mission and didn't have the time to write letters right now. It happened some times, but after almost a month of silence Lee had started to worry. Had something happened? Was Gaara injured? Or, as he against his will had started to fear, was is something worse...?

Well inside, Lee paused in the hallway to remove his well worn blue sandals and settle them neatly on the floor in the corner closest to the door. Through the half darkness he could barely make out the siluetts of two open doorways, one to the left and one to the right, leading to two of the three rooms making up Lee's entire appartment. Familliar as he was with his surroundings, Lee didn't bother to turn on the light as he headed through the doorway at his left and passed through the, from the moon outside, slightly up lit livingroom with it's one, cosy, white couch and small table to get to his bedroom at the other side of the appartment.

While putting on his simple pale green pyjamas he couldn't stop thinking about it. Thoughts of different possibilities and situations constantly occupied his mind. He had begun to realize that his worst fears might have become reality. Over and over again had he gon through the last letter he had sent to Gaara, before the letters had stopped, in his mind to see if there was anything there, anything at all, that might cause Gaara to stop writing to him. But there was nothing. No argue, no accusations, nothing...

"_So why then...?"_ Lee thought as he gently sat down on his soft bed covered in crisp sheets, making the unwrinkled, fresh cloth close in around him, as if comforting him.

"_...why won't you answer me?"_ Looking out through his opened window at the now dark blue sky prickled with shining stars, the thoughts he didn't want to have came over him again. He always surpressed them, pushed them deep down to the darkest most deserted parts of his soul, but this time the feelings were too strong and ha couldn't fight them anymore.

A single tear had fought its way through his resolve and silently trailed its way down his pale cheek. Staring, still, at the glittering stars covering the night sky, his eyes brimming over with held back tears, a silent whispered thought passed over his quivering lips.

"_Have you changed your mind? Don't you love me... anymore?"_It was so painful. His heart was acing. For all he knew the pain couldn't have been worse even if it had been a real, physical injury, threatening to take over his entire world, his entire being, the pain leaving him alone and defenceless in a big dark room with nothing but pain to keep him company and no possible way to fight it. His hands were gripping the sheets on both sides of him so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Closing his eyes tightly shut, the remaning tears gently rolling down his cheeks before dripping from his chin on to his lap, leaving traces of small, hardly noticeable wet spots on the fabric of his pyjamas. No! He didn't want to believe that. Gaara loved him, and he loved Gaara, that's what he believed. Angry with himself for thinking of such possibilities, he quickly whiped away the traces of remaning tears and lay down under the covers of his bed to sleep. But as much as he tried to fight it, the thoughts were still there when he fell asleep and continued to haunt his dreams that night, turning them into nightmares.

He was so tired... It was a miracle he had been able to get out of bed and get dressed without losing contiousness because of the way his head was spinning so violently. Nightmares, invoked by his fear, had keept him in their tight grip all night. Tormenting him during every single moment of sleep and still clinging, as if trying to emerge into the physical world, to his thoughts as he woke up with a jolt time and time again, drenched in cold sweat.

Now, he was heading for the location of todays training session, where he would meet up with the rest of his team.

"_This is not good..."_ Lee thought as he made his way through the now awake and lively Konoha village, still trying his best to hide his pain and exhaustion. The chill from the night before was still there, however, much milder.

"_I just have to try harder, that's all!"_ He said to himself, fiercly rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands in a futile attempt to make himself wake up.

"_If I cannot do this without them noticing, I will do 500 push-ups as punishment!"_ Finally concidering himself ready, he stepped out from the corner of the building he had been standing infront of and imediatly discovered two things. One, he was the last one to arrive at the site, again, and two standing there calmly talking to Gai-sensei was...Kakashi-sensei!?

Surprised to see team sevens leader, the legendary copy ninja, standing in their midst on a normal training day, Lee akwardly walked up to where they both were standing to greet them a good morning.

"_Ah, Lee! Good morning to you!"_ Gai proclaimed with a great smile at the sight of his dear pupil.

"_Ohayo__ gozaimasu, Gai-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"_ Lee answered at the top of his lungs, trying to seem up beat.

"_Morning."_ Kakashi greeted, waving the small orange book that he always carried with him, with one hand.

"_Just in time to! Kakashi was just about to tell us some news... but, Lee, are you feeling allright? You look a little pale..."_ Gai's questioning gaze had suddendly settled on Lee's face, he must have noticed something wasn't right! And he who had tried so hard to avoid that... _500 push-ups t was then..._ Lee sighed to himself.  
_"I'm fine, Gai-sensei. I am just... a little tired, that's all." _He answered with a faint smile.

"_No, I think it's something else. You haven't been yourself lately, don't think I haven't niticed. Are you sure you haven't caught a cold or a fever or something?"_ Although he was speaking calmly, with a comical frown on his face and arms folded over his chest in an effort to look serious, the undertone of worry was easily detectable in his voice.

"_N-No! I'm fine, I told you!"_ He had noticed?! Well, guess that would be expected with Gai-sensei. Still... He couldn't tell him the truth.

"_Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the hospital just in case...?"_

"_No! There is no need. Besides, what were you going to tell us Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yes!"_ Kakashi said as he snapped himself out of the book he had, yet again, begun reading and closed it with a flick of his wrist.

"_It seems we will be having visitors from the Sand arriving today, or right now as a matter of fact."_Visitors...? From the Sand...?! Lee's eyes opened wide at hearing these news and his heart started racing. Could it be... him?

"_Just some officials here to discuss some trivial matters with the Godaime," _Kakashi continued to explain as he lazily ran his fingers through his wild silvergray hair, _"Along with a few people you already know. Gaara of the Desert, Kankuro and Temari for example..."_

Gaara! So he was here! Here... in Konoha... Lee's eyes opened even wider as he realized what this meant.

"_Sorry, Gai-sensei! I don't think I'm feeling so well after all. I will head for the hospital now!"_

"_Huh? L-Lee! Wait! We'll come with you...!"_

"_No, it's okay Gai-sensei! I will be fine on my own. And besides, you all have got training to do." _And without another word, Lee turned around and started running in the direction of the village, leaving the rest of the team staring after him in a slight state of surprise.

"_What got into Lee?"_ Tenten asked with a confused expression on her face.

"_Well, what ever it was, he seems to be feeling a lot better all of a sudden, doesn't he?" _Kakashi stated with an innocent smile in his eyes.

Running, his breath caught in his throat, jumping between rooftops to find the quickest way there. Everything arounf him turned into an unrecognizable blurr of colors as Lee hurried to reach the central street. The street visitors had to pass through in order to get to the Hokages building, the street Gaara must be on. Stopping suddendly on the roof of a building looking out over the busy street, he saw them. A group of ten, maybe eleven, all wrapped in the pale brown traveling coats of the Sand, now dusty from their days of travel, were making their way towards the village center. For anyone else, it would have been nearly impossible to identify a person in the group from such a distance, but to Lee it was unmistakeably clear. Those movements, the red hair peeking out from underneath the hood of his traveling cloak, and the gourd of sand on his back nearly compleatly concealed by the cloak. It was without a doubt, Gaara of the Desert.

With his eyes fixed unblinkingly on the back of the person he knew to be Gaara, Lee made his way over the rooftops alongside them, trying his best to remain unnoticed. But then, suddendly, the hooded figure turned around, as if he knew he was being watched, and looked straight up at the spot where Lee had been standing mere moments earlier. But as the searching green eyes found nothing staring back at him, he soon turned around, his cloak billowing out behind him, and again joined the rest of the group.

Letting out the breath he had been holding as he waited for Gaara to end his search, Lee emerged from his hiding place behind an open window. Had he seen him? How could he even had known that someone was there? Lee's heart had almost stopped when he had seen that Gaara was turning around. He had panicked and hid in the nearest hidingplace as fast as he could.

As the procession continued to calmly make their way through the street, Lee came to the conclution that it would be best if he headed for their target right away instead of sneaking after them, risking exposure. Leaping over the rooftops, to an untrained eye he was nothing but a green blurr, vanishing as quickly as he appeared. Finally he reached the great building marked with the sign of 'fire', the Hokage building. Seeing as the group of cloaked travellers were almost at the entrance, he decided to find another way in. Luckily, a window at the third floor had been left open, probably Shizune that had wanted to let in some fresh air, which suited Lee just fine as he climbed into the deserted hallway. One floor down, that was the Godaimes office, and where the visitors were headed. Sneaking passed closed doors on either side and down a flight of stairs, trying to make as litte sound as possible, Lee finally found himself standing just around the corner of the hallway where Tsunande-samas office was located. Pressing his back against the hard wooden wall, as if trying to merge with it and become invisible, he clenched his teeth, trying desperatly to keep his calm and carefully leaned his head out just enough to be able to see the cloaked figures entering through the open door. Gaara was among them. Seeing him again made Lee's heart skip a beat, though if it was from happiness or fear, Lee wasn't sure. As the last of the cloaked figures disappeared into the room ahead and cloased the door behind, Lee had to remind himself to let go of the breath he had been holding for far too long and that was making his lungs burn from lack of fresh air. He closed his eyes and slowly let his body slide down against the wall he had been leaning against and sat himself down on the floor, letting his forhead lean against his knees as he tried to straighten out his confused thoughts. Why had he come here? What had he thought he would achive? Maybe he should just leave? There wasn't exactly much he could do here, sitting alone in a deserted corridor. He hadn't even heard a word about Gaara arriving in Konoha before today... Why? Shouldn't he at least have sent a note announcing his arrival? Maybe his fears were correct after all...

A clicking sound suddendly made Lee's head snap up, alert. It was the clicking sound of a door opening, followed by the lowered voice of someone apologising for leaving so suddendly. Then... footsteps, echoing of the walls, making their way towards the corner where Lee was hiding. Lee's heart was pounding fast as he quickly scrambled to his feet and again pressed his back against the wall behind him. He couldn't let himself be discovered here! What would he say? How would he explain? There wasn't even time for him to make his escape back up the flight of stairs from where he had come, if he did he'd definitly be seen. What to do?! And then... the footsteps suddendly came to a halt, leavning the surroundnings to be suffocated by the following silence. What was going on? Why had the person stopped? And, more importantly, why were they just standing there? Unmoving... Mustering courage, Lee, ouy of curiosity, leaned forward slightly attempting to get at least a small glimpse at who it might be. Shocked, he took a step back as green eyes met black and Lee came face to face with a stern looking Gaara...

_**End part 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mesmerized by you

_**Mesmerized by you...**__Part 2._

"_Stalking me now are you?"_ His arms folded over his chest in their usual position, the slightly wild, red hair almost succeeding in hiding the blood red tatoo on the boy's forhead. He must have left his travelling coat in the other room, exposing his maroon coat and the gourd of sand he always carried on his back. The whole scene was quite stunning, except for one thing. Why was such a cold, stern look directed at Lee? He truly did look angry with him. Shocked as Lee was by this unfamilliar look in his lovers eyes, he could not make his mounth form the words, the question he had wanted to ask...

"_Why haven't you replied to any of my letters?"_ For a second Lee was confused by the question, not uttered by himself, but by Gaara. Looking up into the green eyes before him the only thing echoing through Lee's mind was Gaaras question. Him not answering...? _Him?! _What was this supposed to be? Some kind of sick torture?!

Head spinning with questions, Lee finally managed to open his mouth to answer,

"_Why... Why I have not...? But... you are the one that have not been writing!"_ With his fists clenched tight at his sides, shaking, not able to look up at Gaara standing infront of him, he replied in a low unsteady voice.

"_I have sent so many letters... I sent you a letter every day! Still, I haven't heard from you for over a month! What happened? Did-... Have you..."_ Despite his desperate efforts to stop them, tears were now running freely down Lee's pale cheeks. _"...changed your mind? Do you not want to see me... anymore...?"_ Suddendly realizing what he had just said, and, even more so, that he didn't want to stay an hear the obvious answer, Lee made a panicked attempt at turning around and run from the scene. But before he could even take a step, he felt Gaaras hand and strong fingers clasping his right wrist and forcefully pull him back into his embrace. Shocked, Lee didn't know what to do. His body was frozen in place, arms at his sides slightly raised in surprise. He was so close, so warm, and his scent made Lee's mind spinn. As Gaara tightened his embrace, Lee was sure he could feel the red haired boys heartbeats echo through his own chest.

"_You...you haven't recieved any of my letters either...?" _Giving Lee a tight squeeze he continued, _"You remember it, right? What I told you on that first night?"_ Turning his head slightly, Gaara softly whispered the words in Lee's ear. _"There is no way I would ever intentionally hurt you, or make you cry."_

That's right, he had said that. On their very first night together, still, Lee remembered, he remembered it very well. As his body started to relax, he was able to make his hands move again to grab the fabric of the back of Gaaras long coat.Burying his tearstained face against Gaaras right shoulder, he replied quietly.

"_I remember, Gaara. Gomen, I shouldn't have said..."_

"_It's allright," _Gaara answered with a little smile, but then his voice turned serious again, _"I will find out what happened to our letters, I promise. I will find out."_ Despite his attempt at holding his voice serious and calm, the underlying worry he must have been feeling for the past month was painfully clear to Lee's ears.

"_Okay..."_ Lee answered softly against Gaara's shoulder. Then, with a tenderness unlike any other, Gaara gently touched his right hand fingers to Lee's cheek, encouraging him to raise his head just enough so that their eyes could meet.

"_You are even more beautiful now then the last time I saw you."_ Gaara said with a smile as he watched Lee's cheeks turn a deep shade of red. If it hadn't been for Gaara's hand cupping his face, Lee would probably have made an attempt at hiding his face against his shoulder again. Gaara always knew how to make him blush.

A tickling sensation made its way over Lee's skin, calling his attention, as Gaara silently moved his thumb, just barely touching, to gently trace the outline of Lee's soft, pink lips in a teasing manner.

Seemingly mesmerized by the sight infront of him, Gaara's gaze finally met Lee's halfway closed jet black eyes.

"_Lee..."_ Now so close that the tips of their noses touched playfully, Gaara spoke his name in a heated breath that made Lee's heart flutter.

"_Gaara-... Mh..!"_Almost even before the name had passed over Lee's slightly separated lips, they were swiftly stolen into a long awaited kiss. His fingers tightened their grip on Gaara's coat as they backed up until he again felt the surface of the wooden wall pressing up against his back, a subdued moan escaping his lungs as they made contact. Their breathing quickened rappidly as hot, wet tongues entertwined in sweet kisses, causing a vortex of colors to erase their surroundings. Emotions and surpressed feelings broke free from the shackles that had for so long been keeping them under controll during their weeks of separation.

Lee could feel Gaara's gentle fingers playfully running through the back of his silky hair, the tickling sensation running down his spine, spreading through his body, andmaking the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, every movement helping to fill the passionate kisses with hidden promises for the coming night. The mere thought made Lee's mind dizzy and his knees turned weak. He was sure that if it hadn't been for Gaara's strong arms holding him up he would have fallen to his knees on the wooden floor, unable to stand up on his own. His head was spinning from the feeling of Gaaras lips against his own, his warm body tightly pressed up against his, yet, he didn't want it to stop. None of them did. He could feel Gaara's arm tightening around his back, pulling him, if possible, even closer than before. The kisses tasted so sweet. How was it even possible for something to taste so sweet? Lee could feel his cheeeks burn with an even greater intensity than before as thoughts of what would happen next flashed through his mind, invoked by Gaara's kisses.

From what seemed like an eternity away, the clicking sound of an opening door echoed through the corridor, the sound making them abruptly halt their kisses and stand in alert as it was followed by a familliar voice calling.

"_Gaara! Where are you? The meeting is about to start!"_ It was Kankoro, Gaaras older brother, sounding grumpy. Gaara knew very well that if he didn't answer, Kankuro would come looking for him and it wouldn't take him long to find him standing there with Lee.

"_Understood. I'll be right there."_ Gaara said, just loudly enough for Kankuro to hear without him shouting the words.

"_Okay, but you better hurry..."_ Kankuro, seemingly satisfyed with the answer, shouted shouted out in the direction Gaaras voice had come from, before he again returned to the room, closing the door behind him.

Quietly letting out the breath he had been holding, Gaara turned his face to Lee again, yearning still cloudning his eyes.

"_I... have to go..."_ Looking straight into Lee's deep, black eyes, he spoke the words as if he didn't want them to be spoken.

"_I know..."_ Lee answered sadly. His eyes closed for a second as his head leaned to follow in the movement of Gaaras fingers, gently brushing away a few strands of hair from his face.

"_Lee... I love you__."_ No matter how many times he heard it said, there was still something about those words when uttered by Gaara. Something that filled Lee with a floating feeling of happiness bubbling up from inside and always made him smile. It was such a wonder...

"_I love you too, Gaara...Mh...!"_ A slight moan escaped his lungs as his lips were again captured in a hot kiss. Though they were just as quickly released as Gaara leaned in to softly whisper in Lee's ear, his lips brushing against his skin as he did so.

"_I'll come to your place tonight..."_ Not able to make a single sound pass over the lump in his throat, Lee nodded in reply as Gaaras grip around him loosened and he quickly had to let his fingers slip from the fabric of Gaaras coat to help support him as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"_Are you okay Lee? Can you stand?"_ Gaara asked with a worried, yet amused look on his face. Oh no! He must have noticed that his knees still didn't have the strength to keep him standing!

"_O-of course I'm okay! W-why wouldn't I be able to stand?"_ Though he was trying to hide it, his blushing face and shaking knees easily gave him away.

"_Are you sure?"_ The red haired boy asked again, the amused look still being reflected in his teasing smile.

"_Y-yes, I'm sure!"_ Lee answered back, still fighting to stay upright against the wall, _"Y-you just go to that meeting a-and I will see you t-tonight, right?"_

"_Okay then, if you're sure." _Gaara said, the smile still fixed on his lips, as he turned around the corner and started walking towards the door. _"I'll see you tonight, my beautiful green wild beast."_ Gasping when he heard Gaaras words, Lee thought to himself as he felt his knees grow even weaker.

_Wh__y did he have to say that know?! He surely did it on purpose too..._

Standing there, listening to Gaaras footsteps echoing through the corridor, getting further and further away and finally being followed by the clicking of the door as it shut behind him, Lee wasn't able to fight gravity any longer. His knees buckled as he fell to the floor supporting himself with one hand. His heart was still racing, he could feel it pounding hard in his chest, almost like it wanted to leap out. Sitting there on the floor, his arms hanging loosely at his sides, he closed his eyes to try to calm down his shaky breathing. Without looking at it, he raised his right hand and thouched its trembling fingers to his lips. The lips Gaara had just kissed. His mind still lingering in the few minutes they had just spent together, he couldn't help but smile. Gaara was back, and he still loved him! And he would see him again tonight... Though it was several hours until then and right now he'd better get out of the building before anyone found him there. He pushed himself up on unsteady legs, leaning his right arm against the wall at his side for balance, but his body was still denying him his strength and he again fell to the floor.

It was true that they hadn't seen each other, talked to each other or... touched each other for a long time. Still, to be that affected by just a kiss was embarrassing... Never the less, it seemed there was nothing he could do about it now. He had no choice, he would just have to sit there and wait for his legs to recover before he could return to his team and make up for the training he had missed this morning. He could even do his 500 push-up punishment. As soon as he could walk that was. Letting out a deep breath, Lee leaned his back against the wall again folded his arms around his knees. At least he had enough time to come up with an excuse to why he would come back from the 'hospital' so quickly. And later he would go home... and wait for Gaara...

_**End part 2.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mesmerized by you...**____Part 3._

It had been almost fifteen minutes before he had recovered enough to be able to leave the building without having to support himself against the walls to walk steadily.

Lee sighed as he pulled the freshly washed white towel over his head and started to get to work on drying his wet hair. It felt nice and warm compared to the chilly downfall outside. He had gotten into the shower as soon as he got home, soaked as he was, and immediately after wrapped himself in a toasty warm, white bathrobe. Gaara should be here soon, afterall, it was almost ten a clock.

Walking around his smal appartment, his naked, damp feet slightly sticking to the wooden floorboards, he could hear the tapping sound of the heavy rain hitting the glass windows, nothing but darkness visible outside.

"_I wonder if he's got an umbrealla...?"_ Lee thought as he gazed out into the night. A sudden knock on the door immediately pulled him out of his thoughts. Gaara!

Without thinking, he ran to the door so fast that he almost tripped over his own sandals, standing there neatly to dry, and flung the door open. Outside stood a dark, soaked through figure, a little surprised at having the door opened so quickly. A releaved smile spread over his lips as he came face to face with Gaara.

"_Okairi..."_ without even waiting for Lee to finish the sentence, Gaara steped inside and threw his arms around him. The door shutting itself as a strong gust of wind hit it.

"_...nasai?"_ Lee blushed, a little confused by this sudden embrace.

"_You are mine."_ Gaara whispered barely audiable against Lee's shoulder, tightening his embrace as he said it. Unable to hear more than a quiet mumble, Lee asked,

"_Huh? Did you say something?"_

"_No. It's nothing."_ Gaara excused himself, pretending he hadn't said anything. _"Tadaima, Lee."_ He said instead, a smile resounding in his voice.

Suddendly realizing something, Lee took hold of Gaaras shoulders and pushed him back a little.

"_Gaara! You're cold! And wet! You'll catch a cold! You should take a shower, there's still hot water left."_ He said, his worried eyes looking over Gaaras wet clothing then connecting with the green eyes infront of him. Gaara flinched a little, stunned by the look in Lee's dark eyes. That look. That sincere look of true worry and caring threw him off his balance for a second. He still hadn't gotten used to having someone care so much for him. It still amazed him sometimes that it was even possible... That it was really happening...

"_Gaara?"_ He heard Lee's questioning voice and was pulled out of his thoughts.

"_Yeah, sure."_ He swallowed and removed the gourd from his back and put it down in the entrance hall. He wouldn't be needing it in this place anyway.

"_Okay then,"_ Lee said with a smile as he took Gaaras hand and led him towards the bathroom, the door right infront of the entrance, and the shower. _"Take your time, meanwhile, I'll go make us some tea and..." _As he turned around, he felt a pair of cold lips against his forehead and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"_Thank you, Lee."_ Gaara said with a warm smile.

"_F-For what?"_ He asked in a shaky voice.

"_For worrying about me."_ He then opened the door to the bathroom and went inside, giving Lee's hand a squeeze before he let it go and left the blushing Lee with his fingertips gently touching the skin where the lingering feeling of Gaaras cool lips remained.

"_You don't have to thank me for worrying..."_ Lee whispered quietly to himself before he turned to his right and walked through the doorframe into the kitchen. On the table, he noticed, he had neglected to put away the half finished letter for Gaara he had started writing this morning. There where crumbled up pieces of white paper everywhere, some having rolled off the table and ended up on the floor, others were still lying on it as if framing the neatly layn out final result and the open ink bottle standing next to it. He had compleatly forgotten about it! Hurriedly, he walked over and started picking up the crumbled sheets, cradeling them in his arms before he dropped them into the wastpaperbasket in the corner of the room. He then carefully picked up the neatly written letter and the still blank sheets laying underneath it and hid them in a bottom drawer next to the cuppboard oposite the stove. Lastly he put the cork back in the ink bottle and returned it together with the pen to its usual place on a shelf inside the cuppboard. In a way ha was glad that Gaara hadn't seen it. It wasn't finished yet.

As he made preperations for the tea, filling the teapot with water and placing it on the hot stove, and taking down muggs from the cabinett, he started thinking. The missing letters. What if someone else had read them? The second he thought it, it was like something had pierced his heart. Who could do such a thing? Reading their private letters... It hurt that someone might have... Those letters were intended for Gaara and himself only. No one else was supposed to read them. No one else had the right to read them. No one. It wasn't fair... He clenched his teeth as he watched the teapot without really seeing it. Of course they could have just been lost somewhere along the way, but letters didn't just dissapear like that now, did they? And theirs specifically were the only ones that had gone missing. It was wishful thinking, he knew, but still... He didn't like the thought of someone else reading what had been meant for Gaara and his eyes alone. The sound of footsteps behind him suddendly woke him up from his distant thoughts. Gaara had finished sooner than he had counted on.

"_Lee, do you have something I can wear? My cloathes are soaked..."_

"_Yeah, I..."_ As he turned around the words got stuck in his throat. Gaara was standing there, casually leaning one arm against the wooden doorframe, the other at his waist, wearing only a smal white towel tied at his left hip. Drops of hot water were slowly tracing down his naked, exposed body, smal pearls of it dripping from his damp, red hair made his bangs stick to his forehead. And those eyes... Those seductive green eyes staring straight at Lee... it was almost too much...

"_Lee?"_ He caught himself staring.

"_...I-I think I... h-have something in the closet..."_ He managed to studder. His face had turned hot and bright red and he didn't dare to look up incase Gaara would notice. He had to unwillingly avert his eyes so that he could try to stay in controll.

"_Okay. I'll go check..."_ Gaara replyed as he made an attempt at leavning the doorframe and head for the bedroom.

"_No, I-I can do it!"_ Lee haistily offered, making Gaara stop in his movements. Keeping his head lowered and his eyes fixated on the floor, Lee walked toward Gaara, hoping that he wouldn't be able to see his increacingly blushing face. But it was no use...

"_Lee? Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?"_ Gaara asked as he concerned leaned in and placed his hand on Lee's forehead. _"You're bright red."_ Lee's eyes went wide when he felt Gaaras palm against his skin.

"_I-I'm fine!"_ He blurted out and backed away from Gaaras outstreached hand. _"I-I'll go check in the closet..."_ Then he quickly turned around and headed for the bedroom. Gaara followed at a short distance, seemingly amused by Lee's embarassed behavior.

Seaching through the closet, Lee found himself secretly wishing that he wouldn't find anything for Gaara to wear. Then he would be able to watch that hot body all evening... He swallowed nervously as he pulled down another withe bathrobe, simillar to his own, from a far back shelf. What was he thinking?!

"_Found it!"_ He proclaimed happily as he took a step back from the open closet with the robe pressed against his chest. A pair of arms suddendly wrapped around his shoulders from behind and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"_I missed you."_ There was no mistake in the sincerity in Gaaras voice, or the relief of finally being able to hold him in his arms again. Still blushing under his towel, Lee gently squeezed Gaaras arm with his free hand.

"_I missed you too, Gaara."_ He then slowly turned around in his arms to face him.

"_Lee, I need to tell you something... It's about our letters..."_

"_About our letters? Wha-" _A sudden loud whistle from the kitchen interupted him, announcing that the tea was ready.

"_Oh, I should go get that... Here, you can take a seat in the couch and I'll be right back."_ Lee excused himself and handed over the robe to Gaara before he rushed into the kitchen to remove the teapot from the stove and pour the steaming hot water into two equaly pale brown muggs before adding the tea. He couldn't help but wonder what Gaara was going to tell him. When he came back out into the livingroom carrying the two mugs of tea, Gaara was sitting comfortably in the white couch, wearing the bathrobe Lee had given him. He had almost completly dryed his hair with the smal towel, so his bangs were no longer clining to his forehead. He looked up as Lee held out one of the mugs to him, which he accepted and carefully blew on before taking a sip. Lee sat down next to him, still wondering what it was that he was going to tell him.

"_Are you going to wear that all night?"_ Gaara suddendly asked, indicating the towel on Lee's head.

"_Oh!"_ He hadn't realized he was still wearing it...

"_Come closer, I'll dry your hair for you."_

"_O-okay..." _Embarassed, but a bit happy at the prospect of having Gaara dry his hair for him, he moved closer until he was almost sitting in his lap. After a few moments of silence, during wich Gaara gently worked on drying Lee's jet black mane of hair, he finally spoke.

"_Lee, I... I found out what happened to our letters."_

"_You did?! Really?!" _Surprised and happy, Lee felt the urge to turn around and face Gaara, but he didn't dare to, since that might make the gentle hands go away.

"_Yeah..."_

"_What?"_ Hearing the tone of Gaaras voice so seriously sad made him suspect that he really didn't want to know.

"_The letters... That they went missing... It wasn't an accident... Someone took them and deliberatly kept them from reaching us."_At those words Lee could feel his whole body turn cold.

"_What...? Why?"_

"_Because this person had seen us together and..."_ Gaara coaxed, his voice trailing off into silence.

"_And...?"_ The hands still working at drying Lee's hair stopped for a second and Gaara said straight out.

"_He wanted you."_

W-What?! He... wanted him? No way...

"_He saw us together during your last visit to Suna and later h noticed that after you left I was sending, and recieving, letters on a daily basis. Since there were no negotiations or the likes of it going on between Suna and Konoha right then, he reasoned that there could be no other reason for that many letters to be exchanged unless it was between lovers. He was... jealous. So he interupted our letters and kept them from us, hoping that if we didn't hear from each other it would drive us apart, and then ha could... he could... have you for himself."_ He said that last part through gritted teeth, making the intense hatred he felt against the person unmistakeably obvious.

"_But... How do you know all this? And who... who was it?"_ Lee asked, confused about how Gaara could know so much about it.

"_You know that guy that almost walked in on us that one time in Suna?The one with spiky brown hair? That's the bastard."_

That guy?! The one that always made Lee feel really uncomfortable when he was in the same room since he wouldn't stop stairing at him? That guy?!

"_But... How do you know it was him...?"_

Gaara continued his explanation._ "I pretended to send a letter to you tonight, to see if something happened, and followed it. I caught him redhanded as he took it and started reading. He wasn't too happy about it and he made damn sure I knew about it the entire time I was questioning him. Still, he confessed to everything. I had him locked up in the dungeons afterwords, no one knows why he's locked up yet though, I'll have to come up with an explanation for them tomorrow somehow... He deserves to be punished for this. For making my beautiful Lee cry..." _Gaara suddendly let the towel fall from Lee's now dry hair and onto the couch as he leaned forward and crossed his arms down over Lee's chest, hugging his back close to him.

"_I won't let anyone else have you."_ He whispered protectively in Lee's left ear. _"You've become far to precious to me."_ Lee swallowed as he felt a plesant shiver run through his body when those words were spoken.

"_Gaara..."_ Gaara nuzzled his nose to Lee's freshly washed hair, taking in his scent with a breath louder than usual.

"_How do you always do it Lee?"_ The red haired boy asked as he satisfactorly closed his eyes and breathed in Lee's fragrance.

"_D-Do what?"_ Lee asked, slightly blushing from Gaaras behavior.

"_How do you always smell so good?"_ He leaned in and put his lips as close to Lee's ear as he could and whispered seductively. _"I just want to eat you up..."_ The hot whisper was quickly followed by his moist lips around Lee's earlobe, making him let out a surprised moan...

"_Ahhh...! G...Gaara...?"_ To busy to answer, Gaaras sucking lips slowly made their way down Lee's slender nevk, feeling his pulse with his toungue, saviouring every moment of it. Every taste of Lee's delicious skin.

"_Lee... your heart is beating so fast... can you feel it?"_ He took Lee's trembling hand in his own and placed it over his heart under the fabric of the white robe. _"You want more, don't you, Lee?"_ He asked teasingly as he used his other hand to remove some of the robe from Lee's left shoulder to reveal more yet untouched skin. Lee was panting. The warm kisses now being placed over his shoulder each left a lingering feeling bruning into his bara skin. Gaara's fingertips between his own pressing against his chest just made his heart beat faster.

"_Ga...ha...! G-Gaara... Ahh! I want... I want... you..." _At those last words, he turned his head towards Gaara and their lips met for the first time that night. Slowly at first, then more and more eagerly, greedily tasining each other to the fullest extent. Gaara's hand still holdning Lee's to his chest fell away when he moved and lay Lee down under him on the couch. The mugs of tea on the table long forgotten.

Lee's arms slipped around Gaaras neck mere moments before he could feel the others around his back. Neither of them could hold back their moans now, the heat between them was making Lee dizzy. He could feel his knees turning weak again, but he didn't care. There was no need for him to move from this place any time soon...

"_Lee... Let's... Mh..! Let's continue this... in the bedroom, okay?"_ Gaara said, out of breath, in between kisses. Before he had fully grasped the meaning of the question, Lee moaned in agreement against Gaaras lips and was therefore very surprised when he suddendly stood up and pulled him to his feet. Almost immediately he lost his balance and with a yelp fell against Gaaras chest and was caught by his arms.

"_Still can't stand up, can you?"_ Gaara sighed, faking annoyance.

"_U-Umm..."_ Lee studdered, blushing from embarassment as he clung to Gaaras bathrobe.

"_Well, I guess there is no helping it then..."_ He said just before he swept Lee up into his arms and carried him towards the bedroom.

"_Woha! Gaara! Y-You don't have to..."_

"_How else am I going to get you into the bedroom? You can't even stand up on your own, let alone walk."_

"_B-But that's just because...!"_

"_Because...?"_ Gaara asked with an amused smile, getting no answer to his question exept Lee's deep blushing.

_Because you're a really good kisser..._

_**End part 3.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mesmerized by you...**____Part 4._

As he walked through the doorway into the bedroom Gaara noticed something.

"_Hey, you've lost weight..."_ A concerned look was immediatley directed at Lee, who looked away as he tried to explain in a way that wouldn't make Gaara worry.

"_W-Well, I haven't had much of an appetite lately..."_ Lee said lightly, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. Acctually, he had hardly been able to make himself eat anything for several weeks. He had just been too worried.

"_I see."_ Gaara answered in an understanding voice, pretending not to have noticed the underlying meaning of Lee's words. Instead, he gently placed Lee on the bed and gave him a light kiss on his forehead, brushing his lips against his forelocks, as he kneeled down on the floor next to him. His right hand still resting its palm against Lee's cool neck, the other reached over to softly slide the white bathrobe off Lee's pale shoulders, leaving almost his entire upper body exposed to him in the half darkness of the bedroom.

Lee swallowed silently from anticipation, his searching black eyes flickering over Gaaras handsome features, his red hair, the shape of his shoulders as he leaned over him, and the parts of his neck and collarbone visible through the loose overlapping of the robe. It had been so long... How he ached to reach out and touch that smooth skin of his, to circle his arms around his neck as he took him, to cling to his strong back until his knuckles turned white...When Lee came out of his memories, Gaara had already mangaged to pull both of his arms out of the bathrobe sleeves and was now trailing loving, wet kisses over his skin. He flinched with pleasure, a smal sound escapin him, as Gaaras lips and tounge hit that certain spot on the corner of his chest. This seemed to please Gaara, who's lips only became more eager at the sound. Lee closed his eyes and bit down on the knuckle of his indexfinger in an attempt to silence himself. He could feel the flushed heat comming from his face. Had it always felt this good? It felt like he was losing himself in pleasure and the only thing that could pull him out of it, or keep him there, was Gaaras lips. He was completly at his mercy... But then Gaara stoped, and he found a hand on his own pulling it away from his mouth and a pair of green eyes looking into his.

"_Lee, you don't have to stay so quiet. Let me hear your beautiful voice..." _Gaara said as he pulled Lee's arm a little bit closer and placed a tickling kiss on the inside of his elbow, causing a studdering moan and the red haired boys name to fall from his lips, the sound of his voice melting so perfectly together with the silent tapping of sparkling waterdrops on the glass window that it was difficult to tell them appart.

"_I love you, Gaara..."_

"_I love you too, Lee."_ Gaaras voice responded softly against his skin. His lips continuing to place kisses over Lee's pale chest. When Gaaras hand traveled up to touch Lee's face with his fingers, Lee somehow caught that hand with both of his. After having looked at it for a while, he pulled it closer and placed a kiss on his thumb, his index and middle finger, ringfinger and littlefinger. Tryingly, he let the tip of his tounge playfully lick over his indexfinger again before he took it into his mouth. A serge of pleasure went through Gaara as Lee deliciously sucked his first two fingers into his mouth. His smooth tounge encircling his fingers, sucking on them with his eyes closed, pressing them up against the roof of his mouth. Subtle moans escaping him as he felt Gaaras breathing get heavier. Releasing Gaaras now wet fingers, they traveled down his chin, slightly pulling at his lower lip, and over the center of his neck and chest, were Gaara leaned over and traced the wet trail bakward with his tounge until their lips met quickly. Their lips then parted for a moment to give Gaara time to remove his own rode and todd it to the floor. When his eyes settled on his lover again, Lee looked more beautiful than ever as he lay there on the bed, his dark eyes shy, but filled with desire, looking up at Gaara and his cheeks blushing with a deep shade of hot red. Those glistering eyes, seemingly looking at him from some far, far away place, lured Gaara back down to return to Lee's soft warm lips as Lee's hands moved up over Gaaras arms to settle on his smooth back. Still kissing, Gaara pulled Lee's left leg up, following its curves with his open palm. Positioning himself over Lee, he put that leg on his own shoulder. Lee could feel his own breathing grow stronger by the second, anticipating what was about to come. Gaara gently kissed his knee just before he entered Lee, making him draw a quick breath.

"_G...Gaara...!"_ Lee managed to call out as he clung to Gaaras back, digging his nails into his flesh.

_¨"Lee...!"_ Gaara answered in return and placed a wet kiss on Lee's quivering shoulder. Lee's moaning wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, it was too good! Gaaras warm lips, still trailing wet kisses over Lee's neck, didn't do anything to help it stop. And when they teasingly closed in to suck on his earlobe it almost mde Lee go crazy with pleasure and his back arched against the bed under him as his breaths turned into moans. Their warm bodies clung together, the rythmical movements spreading its familiar yet extatic sensation through them both.

"_Nh...! G-Gaara! I'm... I'm... Ahh!"_ is all that Lee was able to make himself say.

"_Me too.."_ Gaara moaned in his right ear. Faster and faster until a scream broke free from Lee's lips and he was captured in extacy. It was not long before Gaara uttered a moan of his own and pantingly lay down on top of Lee who hugged his head of messy red hair tightly to his chest. When both their breathing had almost returned to normal, Gaara looked up from his comfortable position to gaze at Lee's calm face. His eyes closed and his lips slightly parted to allow breath to pass through. His hair was oddly smooth and unmessy considering what they both had been doing only moments earlier.

Lee felt a hand touch his face and opened his eyes to look at Gaara, only inches away from him, his lips so close all he needed to do was reach up a bit and they would be his again. BUT Gaara was quicker and captured Lee's lips with his before he could even think to do the same. The kiss was so sweet, he didn't want to let it go ever again. He didn't want to let Gaara go ever again. But he knew that he was exhausted, he hadn't slept properly for weeks and now those sleepless nights seemed to have caught up with him all at once. When their lips parted, Gaara pulled himself up a bit on the bed and lay his arms around Lee, making it his turn to rest his head against Gaaras chest. He could feel his eyelids starting to feel heavy...

"_You should sleep."_ Gaara said as he noticed Lee's feble attempts at staying awake.

"_B-But Gaara! You..."_

"_You know I don't sleep." _He said with a smal smile.

"_Yes, but you don't have to stay in bed with me all night, I've told you! It must be boring, since all I do is sleep..."_ Lee muttered against Gaaras naked chest, feeling slightly guilty because he acctuallt needed the sleep even if Gaara didn't...

"_Quite the opposite. I love watching you sleep, Lee. I can watch your beauty all night..."_ Then he leaned closer and kissed Lee's forehead lovingly, all which only resulted in making Lee's cheeks burn even hotter.

"_I'll stay here, okay? Now go to sleep."_ Gaara said in a reasuring voice and hugged his arms tighter around Lee.

"_Okay..."_ Lee answered, half asleep, half awake and a slight yawn passed over his lips as he drifted of to sleep.

It was only the two of them now, all worries and troubles were gone. It was such a relief to have Gaara there with him again, and to know that he still loved him. Those were Lee's final thoughts as he fell asleep to the sound of Gaaras heart beats.

"_God I love you so much, Lee."_ Gaara whispered and kissed his silky hair as he watched him sleep.

The next day, Lee woke up rested for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. His mind was at ease and there had been no nightmares that night. He felt happy. He streched his arms and legs in the bed, to try and get the last lingering feelings of sleep to leave his body. Then he noticed. There was no one with him in the bed. He sat up fast, probably faster than he should have after lying down for so long. He looked around and his breathing started to quicken. Where was Gaara? Then his eyes landed on a perfectly folded piece of paper on the pillow next to him. He picked it up with still shaking fingers and opened it.

"_To Lee,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you._

_There is a meeting with your Hokage that I have to attend, or I would have stayed with you longer._

_Come meet me there when you've woken up and I'll give you your good morning kiss to make it up to you._

_Love, Gaara."_

Lee took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was okay, it wasn't a dream, Gaara had really been there. A smile spread on his face. Gaara...

He got up to get dressed and checked what time it was. Almost noon. Had he really slept that long? He quickly washed himself up, ate a quick breakfast and headed out the door to go meet Gaara.

The sun was shining warmly on the lively village outside, its yellow light bouncing of the leaves and reflecting against the glass shop windows lining the street. Today, Lee didn't have to fake his smile. He headed down the busy street seeing everything with new eyes. Everything was okay now, he had no worries.

As he walked his ears caught the sound of a group of people talking in hushed voices.

"_Did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_About that Gaara of the Desert guy? Only the high officials knows yet though. He killed somone last night! Right here in Konoha!"_

"_What? No way!__ Is it true? How dare he?!"_

"_He said he didn't and that he had an alibi, but he won't say who it is!"_

"_He won't?"_

"_Yeah, you see..."_ But Lee wasn't listening anymore. Fear had struck him, hard. Gaara...? It couldn't be. Last night he had been... He started running. The alibi was him! Why hadn't Gaara told them?!

He ran as fast as he could, excusing himself to people around him as he passed. _"Stupid Gaara! Stupid, stupid Gaara! Don't you dare take the blame for something you didn't do just to protect me!"_ He thought, his heart beating faster when he saw the Hokage building towering up infront of him. He crashed through the doors and ran up the stairs to get to Tsunade-samas office. He couldn't do this! He wouldn't let him. There! He could see the door now. Without thinking, he crashed through that door to, the door loudly slamming against the wall as he entered. His eyes could only focus on one thing, finding Gaara. And there he was, right in the middle of the room, having turned around in surprise as the door had slammed open. He ran up to him.

"_Lee, what...?"_ Gaara started out in surprise, but Lee interupted him

"_Gaara, you're so stupid! Why didn't you tell them?!"_

"_Tell us what?" _Another voice asked with authority and made Lee stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned his head and met Tsunade-samas curious eyes, she was sitting in her usual place behind her desk. He let his eyes wander around the room. Oh God. There were so many people in here. Many that he knew, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Gaaras siblings, Naruto and Sakura, even...

"_G-Gai-sensei?!"_ He cried in shock. Why did he have to be here to?!

"_Tell us what?"_ Tsunade repeated. Lee gathered his wits, swallowed, and turned to face her.

"_That Gaara didn't do it. He couldn't have, because..."_His voice failed him.

"_Because...?"_ Tsunade tried again, trying to make him get to the point. He took a deep breath and turned his closed eyes to the floor beneath him, his fists were placed tightly against his sides as he gathered courage.

"_Because he was with me last night!"_

A stunned silence followed, and as he looked up he could see that Gai's eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"_With... you?"_ She asked tryingly, to break the silence.

"_Yes."_ Lee answered determined.

"_All night?"_ Tsunades eyes were searching his face, one of her perfect eyebrows raised in a questioning look.

"_Y-Yes."_ His cheek were turning red.

"_What were you doing all night?"_

"_U-Um..."_ Lee's voice started shaking and he looked away, embarassed. How could he answer such a question without lying? To the Hokage none the less?! Flashbacks from the night before filled his mind and only caused his blushing to increase. _"U-Um..."_ He couldn't make his voice work.

Suddendly, Gaara steped up, put his arm around Lee's waist and pulled him close. Lee's mind went crazy with embarasment, what was he...?! Gaara looked Tsunade straight in the eye, challenging.

"_What do lovers usually do at night?"_ He asked casually. Tsunades eyes, and every one elses in the room, went wide with shock. Gai looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull and his mouth was hanging open, moving as if talking but no words came out. That had been the last thing they had expected to find out.

"_Ehm... So you are... lovers? And you were together all night? Is that true, Lee?"_ Tsunade asked trying to erase her own shocked expression from her face. Lee nodded quietly and as Gaara pulled him even closer, he hid his blushing face against his shoulder.

"_But if Gaara couldn't have done it, then who...?"_ She was quickly interupted when the door suddendly opened and an Anbu soldier rushed in, apparantly bringing news.

"_Tsunade-sama!"_

"_What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"_

"_But it's about the murder last night. We Found him."_

"_Found? Found who?" _Tsunade asked confused.

"_The prisoner. He's not dead."_

Not dead? Lee raised his head a little to stare at the Anbu.

"_What are you talking about? Didn't you say that you found him dead this morning?"_ She was getting irritated.

"_Well, not exactly..."_ He spoke as if he was nervous to admit to have made a mistake. _"All that we found was some sand and blood, we just assumed that... Since he was the one who demanded him locked up, and with no apparant reason either... There was no body in sight. Apparantly, he had cut himself, mixed the blood with sand to stage his own death, and escaped the prisoncell. We found him trying to steal supplies in town. He's back in his cell, under strict surveillance now."_

"_So you just assumed that Gaara of the Desert had walked in there, used his Desert coffin, and killed him with no witnesses, is that what you're saying?!"_ She was angry now.

"_Yes."_

She took a deep breath with her fingers pressed to her temples.

"_Gaara," _she said finally, _"we owe you an appology. Sorry for suspecting you."_

"_Accepted." _He answered in a mature voice._ "Can we go now?"_

"_What? Oh. Sure. Go ahead."_ She replied, still slightly confused. Gaara nodded in farewell and started leading Lee, still holding him against him, towards the door.

Lee could feel everyone watching him as they walked through the room. He didn't dare look anyone in the eye. Then, out of no where a pair of big hands grabbed Lee's shoulders and turned him to face a Gai-sensei with tears flowing freely down his face.

"_Lee! You should have told me! You know you can tell me anything!"_

"_I-I know, Gai-sensei.."_ Lee answered stunned, _"S-Sorry..."_

"_Don't appologise! Just... Just tell me you are happy?"_ And then Lee understood, he wasn't dissapointed, he was worried.

"_Yes, I am happy, Gai-sensei."_ He said with such a gentle smile that Gai stoped crying at once and just looked at him. Then Lee felt a hand in his pulling him towards the door.

"_S-See you later, Gai-sensei!"_ And then they were out the door.

Down on the street, Gaara was pulling him along by the hand through the busy street.

"_That went... smoothly."_ He said.

"_B-But now everyone knows...!" _ Lee studdered, still a little scared about that fact. Even Sakura and Naruto knew... He blushed again.

"_Wasn't that what you wanted?" _Gaara asked with a sly smile on his lips. _"And besides, now they all know that you belong to me and me alone. And I will never let you go, Lee."_ Then, right there out in the open, Gaara cupped Lee's cheek with his hand, pulled him close and pressed his lips against his. People going by whispering and pointing at them, they both knew that the whole village would have heard the news within five minutes, but neither of them cared.

They had eachother and that was all that mattered.

_**The end.**_


End file.
